


Stay

by ardentmuse



Series: Merlin Oneshots [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Budding Love, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine sharing Merlin's bed for the first time





	Stay

“The new watch prototypes should be done next month.”

“Uh huh,” Merlin heard you mumble from your place reclining on the couch in his office. He turned to see you, legs crossed over the arm rest. Your head was buried deep in your book. You were studying up on the French impressionists for a meeting in a few days with a known art smuggler.

“Y/n? he asked, trying to pull you from your focus.

“Yes, Hamish?” you said, though he could tell by the furrow of your brow that you had no intention of truly listening to him.

“You know after these new watch updates,” Hamish began quietly, his attention back on his monitors, ‘I’m going to try and make something just for you, to help with your covers. Maybe build out a database that can search from your speech in real time. Though that would mean you’d need to talk to me less while you are on the road… I’d miss you, but I guess it is best.”

He looked over your way to see your face still deep in the text, though now your legs were curled a little more inward and the blanket from the top of his couch now draped on your lap.

After a moment, you hummed in reply to nothing. Hamish chuckled.

“Did I tell you I am being transferred to the Berlin office?” he asked offhandedly.

You didn’t react, uttering a soft, “Mmhmm,” into the air in front of you.

“I once gave birth to a baby dragon.”

Nothing.

“I love you.”

Still nothing.

Hamish looked over at you again, a smile playing on his lips. He hadn’t meant to say what he said but it was true. He loved you. He watched as you took your lips between your teeth and buried your head deeper into the pillow. It was a sight he loved, you so clearly calm and comfortable in his space, enough so that you could completely lose yourself in your text, feeling safe and secure in his presence.

After a moment, you felt his eyes on you and turned. You closed your book, flustered.

“I’m sorry,” you said, “You were talking to me, weren’t you?”

“Nothing important, love,” he said, not feeling it was a lie. “Go back to your reading.”

You offered him a smile and a nod before diving deeper into your text once again.

You both worked in silence for the next few hours. Hamish was happy with his progress and was ready to shut down his systems when he finally looked over at you again.

You were clearly asleep. Your head was thrown back and your book open on your chest. One hand still held it precariously upright, but at an angle that made it clear the wrist couldn’t hold out much longer.

Just as he made to stand, the book tumbled. He caught it just before it would hit the ground. The noise would have woken you, so he let out a breath in relief.

Hamish walked to the door and had a hand on the light switch before looking at you again. Your neck just looked so strange at that angle. Swiftly he made steps towards you, scooped you up into his arms and made to exit his office.

As though it were second nature, you nuzzled into his chest and said something under your breath, airy and light in exhaustion. He didn’t understand the words but understood the sentiment: comfort, happiness, ease. He felt it, too.

It was only when he stood in front of the door to his own bedroom in the Kingsman manor that he realized where he was taking you. He opened the door and walked inside, never turning on a light. He placed you gently on top of his plush duvet, watching as your form sunk into the fabric. Without thought, you turned and curled, burying your head in his pillow, not just any pillow on his bed, but the one that held his head every night. The thought of the lingering scent of you come morning sent butterflies alight in his belly. You had only been dating a few weeks, though these feelings, at least on his end, extended on for years. Having you in his bed was a dream, one he was not willing to hope for yet, not until he knew you were comfortable.

He bent down to place a kiss upon your brow.

“‘Night, love,” he whispered over your skin.

Quickly he turned to leave the room, but your hand snapped up to grab his wrist. He slowly rotated to see you still buried in his pillow, though your eyes were open and intent on him.

“Stay.”

He hesitated.

“Stay, please,” you repeated as a whisper, rubbing your thumb over his pulse as you did so.

Hamish sighed. He knew he could deny you nothing. He kicked off his shoes and climbed lithely over your body.

Once settled in, you pulled his arm around your waist, backing yourself up until you were flush with his chest. Hamish dared not breath, so afraid to breaking whatever spell you had cast on him.

Within just a few moment, he felt your breathing even out and your grip on his arm go slack. He took the opportunity to take in your countenance, your peaceful expression at his hold, at being surrounded by his things and his scent.

With a gentle kiss on your shoulder blade, he closed his own eyes. He could get used to this, he thought, just as he too succumbed to the tantalizing pull of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176378390641/stay-merlin-x-reader


End file.
